1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrangement for filling lined bulk shipping containers with particulate material and more particularly to an apparatus to help compact the material entering the container and for method for introducing air into a container and exhausting air and dust from the container at the same time the container is being filled.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letter Patent:
______________________________________ 4,698,951 4,669,950 4,614,213 4,586,549 4,579,154 4,310,136 4,182,591 4,099,598 4,084,390 3,788,368 2,532,871. ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the background search discloses a lined bulk container filling arrangement wherein, at the same time that the container is being filled with particulate material, air is introduced into the container and exhausted from the container through a filling spout assembly that includes a pair of generally concentric cylindrical spout members, one of which is used for the passage of the air into and out of the container and the other of which is used to deliver material to the container from an outside source.